The current state of the art and practice for enclosed, environmentally protected mobile satellite radome antenna system receiving signals for digital television, such as Ku-band and Ka-band signals, and digital radio is to mount the antenna to the roof or top, flat surface of a vehicle or other structure. Typically, these satellite antenna systems are mounted to a top surface, directly or with a bracket, and have one or more wire harnesses to communicate between a remote, an external radome antenna to control antenna position and signal acquisition, and a wire harness dedicated for power. The radomes themselves—the enclosure housing the antenna and peripheral devices—for mounted mobile satellite systems are generally spherical with the base having a similar or larger diameter than the cover at its widest point and a flat bottom.
This current configuration used for such systems limits their use on structures and vehicles without a flat roof or flat mounting surface or higher profile vehicles like tractor-trailer trucks. When mounted at an angle (or not flat), current designs for mobile satellite antennas will lose dynamic range. Moreover, the spherical shape and large base footprint make mounting to a flat side of a structure cumbersome and, in the case of some vehicles, such as tractor trailers, unsafe because of the limited space between the truck and trailer. Such systems also typically must be mounted in a manner in which they are not easily removable, which limits the versatility of the system and can require permanent alterations to the structure. In addition, the multiple wires needed to connect components inside the structure with components outside the structure can be cumbersome and make installation difficult. The geometry of such systems also makes them difficult and awkward to transport from place to place.
Some satellite systems are equipped with handles to allow the systems to be carried to new locations. Such systems typically fold into a suitcase-like configuration for transportation. However, because such systems fold-up to be carried, time must be taken to set the system up for use once it has been transported to a desired location.